Girl of Summer
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Aku selalu melihatnya sebagai musim panas. Itu karena dia membawa hawa hangat menyenangkan di setiap kehadirannya. Pun jua karena aku senantiasa menantikan kehadirannya seperti bagaimana aku senantiasa menantikan hadirnya musim panas. Dan juga, musim panas adalah waktu di mana aku pertama kali berkenalan dengannya. Kau pun masih mengingat hari itu bukan, Hikari?


Aku selalu melihatnya sebagai musim panas. Itu karena dia membawa hawa hangat menyenangkan di setiap kehadirannya. Pun jua karena aku senantiasa menantikan kehadirannya seperti bagaimana aku senantiasa menantikan hadirnya musim panas.

Dan juga, musim panas adalah waktu di mana aku pertama kali berkenalan dengannya. Kau pun masih mengingat hari itu bukan, Hikari?

…

 **Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai**

 **Girl of Summer © Invea**

…

 _ **note:** Di dalam fanfic ini, vea menyisipkan lirik terjemah Goodbye Summer – F(x) feat D.O EXO yang diedit sebagian_

…

Perkenalan kita bukanlah perkenalan biasa. Itu sangat berharga sekaligus menyedihkan. Kita berkenalan di tengah pertempuran. Tentu saja itu membuat kita tidak bisa berkenalan dengan _benar_.

Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyesali semua itu. _Tak ada sedikit pun yang perlu kita sesali saat itu bukan?_ Karena setelahnya, tanpa kita sadari, kita menjadi begitu dekat. Sangat dekat.

Dipersatukan oleh takdir, di mana kita harus melawan kekuatan kegelapan bersama-sama sebagai anak-anak terpilih, kita pun mulai menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Kita berada di usia yang sama saat itu. Sama-sama memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki. Sama-sama memiliki partner digimon yang dapat berevolusi menjadi digimon bertipe malaikat. Dan entah kesamaan apalagi yang kita temui saat itu. Kesamaan yang aku tahu, telah ditakdirkan untuk kita berdua. _Berdua_.

…

Aku adalah anak yang sangat cengeng saat itu, _sebelum kau hadir dan mengubahku_. Aku selalu saja menjadi seseorang yang dilindungi. Dimanapun, kapanpun. Di hari itu, kakak selalu memanjakanku dengan perhatiannya. Hingga akhirnya, kau bergabung bersama kami, menjadi anak terpilih kedelapan. Dan setelah mengetahui itu, _akupun mulai berubah._

 _Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat_.

Saat Taichi-san dan anak-anak terpilih yang lain mempercayakanmu padaku, aku tahu, _aku harus menjadi lebih kuat lagi_ , agar aku bisa melindungimu.

Sejujurnya, aku ketakutan saat itu. Saat kita hanya tinggal berdua menghadapi Piedmon, aku benar-benar sangat ketakutan. Pikiran ragu itu kembali menghantuiku. _Benarkah aku sudah cukup kuat untuk melindungimu? Untuk melindungi dunia ini?_

Dan tepat saat Angemon terluka ketika menghadapi Piedmon, bayangan ketakutan itu kembali menghantuiku. Perasaan kelam saat dulu aku kehilangannya. _Bagaimana jika_ _dia_ _kembali_ _menjadi digi-tama_ _seperti_ _waktu_ _itu_?

Aku bahkan sudah menangis saat itu, sampai aku mendengar suara lembut yang memanggilku dengan penuh kecemasan,"Takeru-kun!"

Aku tersontak. Dan saat melihat matamu, aku tahu, _aku harus lebih kuat_. Kuhapus dengan segera air mataku. Aku lalu tersenyum menatapmu. "Angemon akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, tetaplah memanjat."

Dan detik itu pula, aku mempelajari hal yang baru. _Kau akan senantiasa bertambah kuat selama perasaan ingin melindungi itu terus tumbuh di hatimu_. Itu yang sudah kau ajarkan padaku.

…

Dan saat dunia kembali damai, aku harus kembali pulang. Meninggalkan Odaiba. Meninggalkan _Nii-san_. Dan juga, meninggalkanmu.

…

Selama tiga tahun setelah itu, kita hampir sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi lagi, sampai aku kembali pindah ke Odaiba. Aku senang sekali saat itu. Aku bisa semakin dekat dengan _nii-san_ , dengan anak-anak terpilih, dan juga dengan _mu_.

…

"Kau bertambah tinggi ya?"

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang kudengar darimu saat aku kembali ke Odaiba. Kau masih ingat kan saat itu? Daisuke benar-benar cemburu dibuatnya.

Dan setelah itu, kita benar-benar selalu bersama, sampai di hari itu…

…

"Rasanya baru kemarin kita menjadi siswa SMA," gumammu seraya terkekeh seperti biasa. Kau lalu menyandarkan dirimu pada pagar penghalang dan menatap langit.

"Kau benar, Hikari," timpalku. Aku menatap panorama kota yang membentang. Daguku menempel erat pada kedua tanganmu yang berada di atas pagar penghalang. Angin berhembus lembut, menerbangkan potongan kelopak sakura, mewarnai hari kelulusan kita. _Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku_.

Kudengar suaranya yang kini tengah memainkan kedua kakinya. Aku lalu menoleh menatapnya. Dia tertunduk. Ekspresi wajahnya tersembunyi oleh rambut sebahunya. "Kapan kau akan pergi ke Shinjuku?"

Aku menghela napas. Kutatap langit yang begitu cerah. Kilaunya yang indah membuatku semakin terlihat suram saja. "Dua atau tiga hari lagi,"

Sesaat kulihat dia tercekat. Dia lalu menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat kudefinisikan.

"Secepat itukah?"

 _Ini sama seperti saat itu_. _Ini mengingatkanku atas waktu itu._

"Hm. Ada yang harus segera kuurusi di sana."

" _Sou ka…"_ Aku mulai mendengar nada bergetar dari bibirmu. " _Watashi… Watashi…"_

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Aku langsung menatap wajahnya saat kusadari buliran air matanya mengalir. _Dia benar-benar menangis_ _._

"Hi—Hikari—"

Dia lalu menarik bajuku—membuatnya kini tenggelam dalam dadaku. Untuk sesaat aku merasa tercekat. _Sudah kuduga, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu_. Dia masih belum berhenti menangis. Tangannya semakin kuat menggenggam kemejaku. Kuusap lembut pucuk kepalanya.

" _Daijoubu yo._ Perpisahan ini bukan berarti akhir dari persahabatan kita bukan?"

Aku berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. Ini bukanlah saat di mana aku harus turut meluapkan perasaanku. Ini adalah saat di mana aku harus tetap kuat agar dia tidak semakin khawatir. Tepat seperti saat itu. _Saat hanya kita berdua yang tersisa bersama Angemon harus menghadapi Piedmon_.

Dia lantas mengangkat kepalanya. Masih dapat kulihat lelehan air matanya. Ekspresinya, _sama seperti waktu itu_.

"Tapi—"

"Bukankah dulu pun kita pernah mengalami ini?"

"Eh?"

"Kita pernah berpisah selama tiga tahun bukan? Tapi setelahnya, bukankah kita malah semakin akrab?"

"Emh.."

"Patamon pernah mengatakan padaku, _kau hanya harus mempercayainya. Percaya bahwa yang kau inginkan itu akan benar terjadi. Selama kau tidak kehilangan rasa percaya itu. Itu akan benar-benar terjadi_. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

 _Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan?_ Aku mendengus di dalam hati. Sesungguhnya aku tidak pantas mengatakan hal itu. Aku yang sebenarnya sangat ketakutan saat ini. Takut pada masa depan yang tidak pasti. Takut akan jarak yang hendak memisahkan kita. _Takut akan kehilanganmu._

 _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja?_ Bagaimana bisa? Sementara aku sendiri sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan hal itu. _Benarkah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?_

"Kau tinggal menghubungiku jika membutuhkan bantuanku. Akan kuusahakan untuk datang secepatnya membantumu," lanjutku. Kuusap kembali pucuk kepalanya. Dia akhirnya berhenti menangis dan mengangguk.

"Kita tetap akan menjadi teman selamanya bukan?"

Deg!

Aku tersenyum. Secerah mungkin yang aku bisa. Kuanggukkan kembali kepalaku. _Sudah kuduga, ini memang bukan waktunya_.

"Hm. Kita tetap teman selamanya. Itu adalah sebuah janji,"

Dia memaksakan senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. Persis sepertiku yang membuang manik mataku jauh dari dirinya. Kita berdua sama-sama tahu, _kita tidak akan baik-baik saja_.

…

Aku menatap kotak surat yang berjajar rapi di dekat tempat parkir. Ada sebuah amplop yang terselip di kotak surat dengan nomor kamarku. Bergegas aku mengambilnya. Kuperhatikan amplop tersebut. Itu hanyalah amplop putih biasa. Saat kulihat pengirimnya, rupanya itu ketua OSIS SMA angkatanku. Aku lantas memasukkan surat tersebut ke dalam saku jaketku—kulanjutkan kembali perjalananku ke cafe yang sempat terhenti.

…

"Takeru, di sini!"

Aku langsung menolehkan pandanganku ke arah suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telingaku. Segera setelah menemukannya, aku langsung menghampiri mejanya.

"Kau akan ke kampus hari ini?" sapanya seperti biasa. Aku tersenyum menatap pria dengan rambut berwarna biru tersebut.

"Sepertinya iya. Aku harus menemui salah satu dosen hari ini. Bagaimana denganmu, Jen?"

"Aku tidak ada jadwal hari ini. Karenanya, mungkin aku akan menemui ayahku hari ini."

" _Sou ka_."

Aku lantas mengeluarkan surat yang belum sempat kubaca. Pria di hadapanku itu—Jen—turut menatapku. Ia lalu memilih untuk memakan kentang gorengnya. Aku lalu membuka surat itu. Rupanya itu undangan reuni.

"Pergi tidak ya?" gumamku seraya memainkan surat tersebut. Jen yang pada awalnya tidak ingin mencampuri urusanku—dia memang tipe orang yang seperti itu—menautkan alisnya dan mulai bertanya,"Memang surat apa itu?"

"Undangan reuni SMA," jawabku. Dia berdehem sejenak sebelum akhirnya menimpali singkat,"Pergi saja,"

"Hei, hei, hei, yang memutuskan hal itu kan harusnya aku," keluhku. Dia tertawa sekilas.

"Maaf. Habisnya kau membuatku sangat gemas," belanya kemudian. Aku menghela napas.

"Tapi, aku serius. Kusarankan padamu untuk mendatanginya," lanjutnya. Aku memutar malas bola mataku ke arahnya. "Mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Dia akan datang juga kan?" tanyanya.

"Aku ragu. Sudah setahun ini aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Sepertinya dia sangat sibuk sekarang. Aku hanya bisa memastikan kondisinya lewat kakaknya," gumamku. Jen lalu menepuk bahuku.

"Datang saja. Setidaknya kau sudah mencoba bukan?" usulnya. Aku menghela napas ragu. Kusandarkan kepalaku pada kursi. Pandanganku kemudian menatap jauh langit-langit.

"Aku takut, Jen."

"Astaga, Takeru! Kau sudah melawan Devimon, Piedmon, Apocalimon bahkan semua jenis Vamdemon! Dan kau masih takut untuk memperoleh kepastian?"

Aku kembali menghela napas. "Sepertinya aku lebih memilih untuk melawan mereka semua dibandingkan dengan—yeah, kau sendiri pun tahu,"

"Kau harus melakukannya, Takeru. Jika tidak, kau hanya akan terus dihantui ketakutan itu. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa maju jika seperti ini terus, Takeru."

Aku menghela napas, lagi.

" _Moumantai_!" sahut Jen tiba-tiba. Aku lalu menatapnya seraya menaikkan alis mataku.

"Eh?"

"Itu adalah kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan partnerku dulu setiap aku mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. _Moumantai_!" terang Jen seraya tersenyum. Aku lantas kembali mengukirkan senyuman di wajahku. Kuakui, aku sama sekali tidak tahu maksud dari perkataan itu. Tapi, mendengar bagaimana Terriermon, digimon partner Jen, senantiasa mengatakan hal itu pada Jen mengingatkanku pada Patamon yang juga selalu mengkhawatirkanku.

"Kau benar, Jen. Mungkin, aku memang harus mencobanya. Aku tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini lagi." _Yeah, aku tidak boleh melewatkannya lagi. Ini bisa jadi benar-benar kesempatan terakhirku._

Dia lalu kembali menepuk pundakku—kali ini dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

" _Moumantai_!"

Aku harus secepatnya menghubungi _nii-san_.

…

Jantungku berdegup keras. Aku mengintip keluar melalui tirai. Dia ada di sana. Dia benar-benar datang. Aku rasanya ingin menenggelamkan diriku ke inti bumi saja.

Kurasakan kakiku semakin bergetar. _Haruskah aku tidak melakukannya?_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. Aku mengintip kembali melalui tirai. Dia tetap terlihat ceria seperti biasa, _seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kita berdua_.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Aku harus melakukannya. _Benar-benar harus mel_ _akukan_ _nya_.

Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku. _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali_.

…

"Dan salah satu teman kita akan memberikan pertunjukan hiburan spesial, mari kita sambut pahlawan tim basket kita dulu, Takeru Takaishi!"

Deg!

Degupan jantungku kini semakin mengencang. Riuhan tepuk tangan membuatku semakin tegang. Aku menarik napas—berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Kutolehkan pandanganku pada sekeliling. Dia tampak sangat terkejut melihatku—sejak awal datang, aku memilih untuk diam di belakang panggung, dia tentu sama sekali belum melihatku hari ini, oh _well_ , dia baru saja melihatku maksudku.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya. Aku tahu, suaraku mungkin tidak sebagus suara kakakku, tapi aku benar-benar sangat ingin melakukan hal ini karena aku tahu, ini mungkin akan menjadi kesempatan terakhirku dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan itu."

Suasana kini menjadi hening. Semuanya kini terpusat mendengarkanku.

"Ini adalah bentuk perasaan yang sudah sejak lama ingin kusampaikan padanya. Namun, aku terlalu takut untuk menyatakannya. Ini kupersembahkan untukmu, gadis musim panas. Kau akan selalu menjadi musim panas terbaik untukku. Tak peduli seberapa jauh pun itu, seberapa lama pun itu, sekalipun musim berganti, perasaanku tetaplah sama. Aku akan senantiasa menantikan kedatanganmu, musim panasku."

Dan siutan riuh pun mulai terdengar—mengiringi petikan gitarku

…

 _I remember when we were yelled at for talking in the halls_

 _I don't know why it was so fun even when we were being punished_

 _After that day (yeah yeah) we always (yeah yeah)_

 _Stuck together like the Astro twins_

 _You were me and I was you_

…

Bayangan-bayangan itu kembali hadir di benakku. Saat-saat di mana kita bersama dulu. Yeah, kita selalu satu kelas sampai kita lulus di SMA. Kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kau tidak lupa itu kan?

…

 _You cried so much on the day before graduation_

 _I held it in firmly since I'm a guy_

 _We couldn't say what we wanted_

 _Just like that hot summer, goodbye_

 _…_

Kau tidak lupa juga yang satu itu kan, Hikari? Saat diam-diam kita melarikan diri ke _rooftop_ berdua? Di saat hari kelulusan kita? Kau tidak lupa kan?

Kau menangis saat itu. Dan itu mungkin pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan saat itu. Karena itu adalah saat di mana untuk pertama kalinya, kita berdua tidak benar-benar bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ingin kita ungkapkan satu sama lain.

…

 _The friend label is a label that I got to hate_

 _The feelings I've hidden still remain as a painful secret memory_

 _The photos that can't define our relationship are a heartbreaking story_

 _I'm sorry, summer, now goodbye, yeah yeah_

…

Hei, kalau aku boleh jujur padamu, kau ingat janjiku saat itu? Janji yang mengatakan bahwa kita adalah teman semalanya. Sesungguhnya, untuk kali itu, aku sangat membenci _label_ teman tersebut. Bukan karena aku tidak senang menjadi temanmu, tapi perasaanku padamu lebih dari sekedar itu.

…

 _Ay ay yeah_

 _What do I say, we didn't have to play no games_

 _I should've took that chance, I should've asked for you to stay_

 _And it gets me down, the unsaid words that still remain_

 _The story ended without even starting_

…

Yeah, mungkin ini memang terdengar bodoh. Aku sendiri yang memilih untuk tidak mengambil kesempatan di hari kelulusan kita. Namun, aku sendiri yang terus-menerus menyesalinya. Aku selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh semua itu.

 _Andai saja aku mengambil kesempatan di hari itu, mungkinkah semuanya akan berubah?_

Bayangan itu selalu hadir menghantuiku, sejak hari itu dan sampai saat ini.

…

 _Baby oh no oh oh oh_

 _I'm sorry that this is a monologue_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Actually, I love you, yeah_

 _If only our long-time hidden secrets were revealed_

 _I would hold you in my arms_

…

Kau dengar itu, Hikari? Ini adalah perasaanku sesungguhnya padamu. Inilah kata-kata yang sudah sejak dulu ingin kunyatakan padamu. Ini adalah luapan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya. Pertanyaan yang sejak dulu ingin kusampaikan padamu, _apakah aku adalah fokus hatimu?_

…

 _The friend label is a label that I got to hate_

 _The feelings I've hidden still remain as a painful secret memory_

 _The photos that can't define our relationship are a heartbreaking story_

 _I'm sorry, summer, now goodbye, yeah yeah_

 _Lalalala, lalalala, lalalala_

…

Aku menghela napas lega. Riuhan tepuk tangan mengakhiri pertunjukanku. Aku tersenyum. _Semuanya sudah selesai bukan?_

Manik mataku dengan segera mencari sosoknya di antara kerumunan teman seangkatanku. Dia tampak menggenggam kuat roknya. Kepalanya tertunduk, tapi dapat kulihat ada sesuatu yang mengalir membasahi pipinya. Itu air mata.

Tanpa mempedulikan perkataan MC, aku langsung melempar gitarku dan melompat dari atas panggung—berlari menghampirinya. Dan saat aku berada di depannya, tanpa mengatakan apapun, kutarik lengannya dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Tak kupedulikan bisikan-bisikan mereka yang mulai memperbincangkan kami. Aku harus membawanya pergi ke tempat yang sepi saat ini. Kita harus membereskan semua ini. _Saat ini juga_.

…

"Hikari…" Panggilku dengan suara yang pelan. Dia masih sesenggukan tertahan.

"Aku ingin minta maaf untuk semuanya. Maaf karena telah menyukaimu dan menodai pertemanan kita," ujarku seraya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku. _Hanya itu?_ Aku mengerutkan keningku. _Apalagi yang harus kukatakan di saat seperti ini_? Ugh, kenapa aku payah sekali dalam mengutarakan hal-hal seperti ini.

Dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Takeru. Aku.. Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Eh?" Kurasakan wajahku memerah mendengarnya. Tadi dia bilang apa? _Dia senang_? Dan detik berikutnya, pipiku semakin memerah karena dengan tiba-tiba, Hikari mengecupku singkat di sana.

Apakah ini adalah pertanda musim panas akan datang lebih cepat?

…

 **Owari**

…

/lihat ke atas terus nunduk. Lihat lagi, nunduk lagi/

Ini apa sih sebenarnya? /tepok jidat/

Gara-gara lihat epilog DA 02 yang nyakitin hati itu, tiap dengerin lagu galau bawaannya keingetan Takari mulu. Dan ngga tahu kenapa pas dengerin lagu Goodbye Summer nya f(x) feat D.O EXO ini langsung kepikiran terus sama Focus nya Takeru dan bikin aku greget pingin bikin fanficnya. Lagu Goodbye Summer nya bener-bener ngegambarin perasaan Takeru di Focus. Perasaan di mana dia sebenarnya ingin bertanya pada Hikari bagaimana perasaan gadis itu padanya namun, dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menanyakan hal itu. Duh, bikin greget deh jadinya.

Awalnya ini fanfic mau dikasih judul Summer Girl tapi kok kesannya jadi lebih ke 'Mimi' ya? Gara-gara Mimi nyanyiin lagu Super Girl, haha xD Ya udah deh akhirnya diganti aja judulnya jadi Girl of Summer xD

Daaan, aku seneng banget bisa nyisipin Jen di sini X3 Dia chara favorit aku di Digimon selain Takeru, Taichi, Koushiro dan Taiki xD

 _Last_ , menurut kalian, aku perlu bikin _sequel_ atau ngga _oneshoot_ dengan Hikari's _side_ untuk yang satu ini ngga?

…

 **Review Please?**


End file.
